Alliance Ultimate Battle
Note: Alliance Ultimate Battle has been replaced by Alliance Bingo Battle. Alliance Ultimate Battles occured monthly. There were usually 6 battle dates, 2 each week over the course of 3 weeks. However, there were times when an Alliance Ultimate Battle will have different scheduling. Each day of the AUB there are 4 battle rounds except for the first day, which has 3 for a total of 23 battle rounds on 6 day events. The times for each round are as follows and is the same each day: #1 8:00 ~ 9:00 (JST) ※ Not on the first day #2 12:00 ~ 13:00 (JST) #3 19:00 ~ 20:00 (JST) #Round 22:00 ~ 23:00 (JST) Requirements You must be part of an alliance with at least 2 other players. If you join an Alliance during an Alliance Ultimate Battle, you will still be able to participate as long as you join a few hours before the AUB for the day starts. If you try to view the AUB screen before the AUB starts, you'll receive a message that you have not met the requirements. However, once the actual battle starts, you should be able to fight. If you join the alliance after the AUB already started for the day, you will have to wait until the next day to fight. Battles Each day, you will be matched up with 4 other alliances to battle it out with every round lasting 1 hour in accordance to the day's schedule. Each player starts the round with 5 battles points, battle points are auto recovered at a rate of 1 every 5 minutes. If you start the battle right away, the most BP you can use is 16 in 1 round without using any recovery items. If you use a or a to recover Battle Points, the recovery timer resets. To maximize your battle points, you should be aware of the recovery timer so you don't use an item when there are only a few seconds left. Earning Points When battling you earn points both individually as well as for your alliance as a whole. Each event will have it's own reward scale for both individual points as well as ranking and alliance victory points. Individual Points Individual points will earn you personal rewards as well as count towards your alliance points for each battle round. Your individual points will always increase throughout the event, however each round, you alliance will start back at zero. Points are earned based on certain conditions during battle: * If you win or lose a fight * Your alliance combo modifier * Battling an alliance ranked higher than your alliance * Fever Time A loss will always earn you 100 points no matter what other point modifiers are in effect. A win will earn you 1000 points unmodified and the final points is based on the following formula: P = (1000 × (1+C) + R + L) × (1+F) *C is the combo modifier for your alliance. You gain combos based on other alliance members winning consecutively. The highest combo is 99 which earns you a 50% point boost. *R is the rank modifier. You gain 100 points for each rank you battle up. For example, if your alliance is in last place (rank 5), and you battle the alliance currently in the lead (Rank 1), you will gain a 400 point bonus. If your alliance is in first place, you can only fight down ranks and gain no bonus. This is the current round battle rank, not the daily Victory Point rank. *L is a 100 point bonus if you are in last place and win against the first place alliance. *F is the fever time modifier. If your alliance enters fever time, you gain a 100% bonus which will double your score. For a win, the lowest score you can earn is 1000 points, and the highest score you can earn is 4000 points. Win Bonuses As you win battles individually, you'll earn win bonuses that will increase your offense and defense during attacks. Below is a table listing the possible bonuses. These will reset each time you lose a battle. Combos Combos are a quick way for an active alliance to earn more points. If your alliance can get to the 99 combo quickly, your team will earn a minimum of 1500 points per win. Combos will expire after about 10 minutes if no one in the alliance attacks and wins. An alliance with 1 active member in the battle can not earn Combos. Combos are increased by having alternating players win. For example, lets look at an alliance with 3 active players: If the players win in this order: * 1, 1, 2, 1, 3, 3, 1, 3 : the alliance would have a combo of 5 * 1, 2, 3, 1, 3, 2, 1, 3 : the alliance would have a combo of 7 In the first example, player 1 won twice in a row, as did player 3. In those cases the combo did not increase. If using only free battle points, an alliance would need at least 7 active members to get the 99 combo and it would take nearly the entire round (7 members × 16 battle points = 112 battles). Only 13 of the remaining battles would be the full 99 combo (about 2 per person). A team of 30 on the other hand could possibly get the full 99 combo after each player uses 3 or 4 of their battle points. Each player would then have 12 or 13 battles at the full 99 combo. Fever Time Fever Time is entered randomly during the round and will double the points of each win in your alliance while active. It can be triggered by either a win or a loss of an alliance member. The more members you have active in your alliance, the more often fever time occurs. An active alliance with 20 or more members per round can often maintain fever time for nearly the entire round. Each Fever time will last only a certain amount of time (3, 5, or 7 minutes). Victory Points Victory points are earned at the end of each battle round and range from 0 points to 5 points. For a 23 round event a maximum of 115 victory points can be earned. Points are awarded based on your alliance's rank placement at the end of each round. Victory point(s) earned based on the rank placement at the end of each round are: *Rank 1 - 5 Victory points *Rank 2 - 4 Victory points *Rank 3 - 3 Victory points *Rank 4 - 2 Victory points *Rank 5 - 1 Victory point If no one in your alliance participates for the round, you will earn 0 victory points. Round Pairing The Alliance Ultimate Battle (AUB) organizes the alliances together based on total average points earned for the previous AUB done by the guild in the month before. Due to this, it is highly unlikely for an Alliance who scores 200,000,000 points in one month to be paired with a similar Alliance who only scored 300,000 points in comparison for the same month. (Citation needed) The following can be taken into account during round pairing: * Alliance level * Alliance rank * Previous points earned When an Alliance is beginning their first AUB (keeping in mind that there are 4 AUB rounds that pair you with different alliances for each round), they will be paired with alliances who have gained the same amount of points as they - this would mean you're likely to face dead alliances with no players. If your Alliance scores high in the first round, the second round will pair you with alliances that have the same points as your alliance - putting all of you in the same grouping for the second round. With this in mind, winning first place repeatedly for the 115 VP reward is possible but extremely tedious - this is also the reason why most alliances encourage people to have in their possession, as there will always be competition each month. If not in the first rounds - in the later rounds. Event Banners Category:Alliance Ultimate Battle Category:Mechanics & Gameplay